


Hi

by looney_lennea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looney_lennea/pseuds/looney_lennea
Summary: Harry is told that his entire life has been planned and his true friends aren't really his true friends





	Hi

Harry Potter never once believed a word this stupid old man said. He was very aware from a young age that he had magic. He knew after a greasy haired man came and saw him when he was 4 that there was a wizarding world. He also new this:

Albus Dumbledore had willingly allowed Harry's relatives to beat and torture him, in many ways, for his entire life. 

So needless to say he did not enjoy the company of the man. 

Harry had founded out over the summer, that huge amounts of funds were being withdrawn from his Vault for most if his life. He realized that Dumbledore had been paying Ron and his mother to get close to him. At first this broke Harry's heart, always thinking they were such good friends, until he realized that they never really were. He mostly hung out with Luna and Hermione. 

At the end of his 4th year, Harry walked into his Potions professors classroom, and demanded he take him to the dark lord. Reluctantly Severus finally agreed, and escorted the boy to Malfoy manor. 

 

Harry Potter has been missing ever since that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was short, I wrote it at 2 in the morning


End file.
